A Week Of A Dying Wish
by Deans Bad Ass Sexy Hunter
Summary: Rated NC-17. Dean has one last dying wish and that is to spend a week with an old fling Veronica Henderson. This story will only have seven chapters to it  a week in Dean's view . It's a little sexual escapade story set season 3.
1. Hello Old Friend

**One Week of a Dying Wish**

Dean glanced at Sam who was reading over the map. "So we should be passing through Jamestown, Pennsylvania in an hour then head straight to Pittsburg, then we can stop for a bite to eat then head back probably be in Jersey by ten."

"Jamestown huh?" Dean had a smirk on his face.

Sam looked at him and nodded with his eyebrows scrunched together. "Yeah in about a few minutes."

"You know Sammy…" Dean pretended to cough as he hit his chest and Sam rolled his eyes knowing something was coming. "As a dying man I need a dying wish." He continued to cough.

"Dean you had tons of dying wishes. I think you used them up."

"This will be the last one. I swear." He grinned at Sam.

"Ok I'll bite what's in Jamestown."

"Veronica Henderson."

"Veronica Henderson?" Dean nodded. "And who is Veronica Henderson?"

"This girl I met about four maybe five years ago. She was in college studying to…get this," he turned to Sam raising his eyebrows, "massage therapist." He continued to grin as Sam shook his head a small grin playing on his lips. "Let's just say I was her test subject for a couple days."

"And you want to see if this Veronica is still in Jamestown, not married or have any kids of some sort since she met you because you were the best thing in her life?"

"Hell yeah I was the best thing in her life…just like her hands were the best in mine." Dean shook his head as he bit his lower lip. "Veronica."

"Alright, we'll stay for a day."

"Oh come on Sam. You can't just stay a day with Veronica."

"Fine two."

"Sammy."

"What is good for Veronica then?"

Dean smirked looking at him. "A week."

"A week? Dean, you want to spend a week with this girl just getting laid."

Dean made a face then nodded with a grin. "Yeah, come on. I'm sure she has a friend that can take care of your needs Sammy."

"Sorry, Dean but my needs are being put aside trying to save your ass from this deal." Dean frowned a little and put his sunglasses on.

"You know you're right Sammy. How about we just skip Jamestown huh?"

It was quiet in the car. Sam turned in his seat to look out the window. _Dean does deserve a little fun._

"Alright, you win. A week is all you have though. Got it."

Dean grinned turning his head to look at Sam. "Thanks Sammy. You won't regret this."

"You owe me…_big time_."

* * *

Veronica rinsed her hair and shut off the shower. She grabbed a towel drying herself off then wrapped it around herself. She wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at herself. She had dark brown hair and nice tan and brown eyes. As she walked into her bedroom the doorbell rang.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes grabbed her satin purple robe that came to the middle of her thighs. She put it on then grabbed her towel as she walked down the stairs. She towel dried her hair as she opened the door and saw the last person she expected to see. She couldn't help but grin.

_Compose yourself. Compose yourself, Veronica. Damn it, you're not a school girl anymore._

"Dean…hi," she said her hand on the door as the other held the towel.

"Veronica, wow, you look," his eyes traveled her almost naked frame and felt his blood start to pump from how hot she still looked. "Good."

She laughed nervously running a hand through her wet hair. "Don't lie; I just got out of the shower. I look a mess."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He smirked arching an eyebrow making her smile as memories were being brought back.

She laughed again. "No, uh, no you never did. You, um, want to come in?"

"I'd love to."

She backed up letting him in and she closed the door mentally hitting herself for acting the way she was. Ok, so she hasn't seen him in about five years and they shared a few wild and crazy nights together while she was in school. Dean Winchester has probably seen parts of her no other person has and done things with her she's only done with him.

"Nice place," he said turning around.

She looked up from the floor. "Thanks."

"So this is what a massage therapist gets."

She walked by him into the kitchen. "You still remember that?"

"How could I forget?" He leaned onto the island as she opened the fridge and bent over to grab two beers. Dean's eyes fell to her ass covered in the satin and bit his bottom lip. _Her ass still looks perfect._

He quickly looked up at her when she turned around and she smiled at him handing him the beer. "I mean that is what attracted me the most about you."

She rolled her eyes. "That or was it the massage you got at the bar?"

He tilted his head back and forth weighing the options in front of her making a face. She laughed as she walked by him. "Come on."

He grinned following her into the living room and plopping down on the couch. "So what brings you to Jamestown?"

"Road trip with my little brother."

"Oh is he here?"

"Nah, he got a motel room."

She nodded her head. "Oh." She took another sip of her beer feeling his eyes on her. She was about to burst.

"You know," he said placing his beer on a costar, "you still remind me of the sassy girl I met five years ago."

She laughed placing her beer on a costar. "Oh jeez Dean. Sassy? Really?" He nodded.

"Of course another thing that attracted me to you when you punched that poor guy in the shiner I said to myself that is a girl worth trying."

She raised her eyebrows. "Worth trying?"

"And look where that got me?"

She smiled shaking her head. "A massage in a bar?"

"Nope, a couple days and nights of this," he leaned forward and kissed her softly his right hand came up to her face and cupped it. He sucked on her bottom lip till she opened up and let his tongue enter her mouth.

His tongue slipped passed her sweet lips and massaged up against hers. He moved closer to her as his hand slipped from her cheek down to her neck softly touching her with his knuckles. His fingers slipped into her robe slowly pulling it off her right shoulder and leaving it there as his lips slowly left hers.

He kissed her cheek and moved his way to her ear nibbling at it making her breath hitch as a bolt of pleasure went through her making her shiver. He moved down to her neck leaving light kisses till he got to the crook of her neck where he opened his mouth and sucked causing her to tilt her head giving him more access. He was only there for a couple seconds not wanting to leave a mark…yet. He left the tiniest kisses on her shoulder then came back to her lips giving her a wet hot kiss his hands on her face while hers were on his biceps feeling his muscles move underneath the cloth of his shirt and her hands.

His hands moved from her face to the opening of her robe. He was about to untie it when her hands stopped him.

"Wait," she said letting go both of them breathing heavily and their lips red and eyes full of passion and lust, "I can't do this." He nodded his hands leaving her robe and she bit her lip. "I want to but…I just don't want to be the one night stand girl that you can have in this town."

He chuckled understanding. "It's more than that babe." His left hand landed on her cheek his thumb brushing it.

"Oh yeah how? You're just gonna be here for tonight."

He shook his head. "I have a week."

"And you want to spend that with me?" He nodded a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

She looked up into his eyes. "A week huh?" He nodded again and she grinned. "Well, then let's get started."

She closed the space between their lips kissing him as her hands left his. His hands found the opening again and opened it up leaving it open just enough. He let go of her lips and pushed her softly down on the couch. He opened it up more as his eyes stared hungrily at her body.

She watched him stare at her and she felt the heat pull between her legs already. He just had that effect on her. His left hand stroked her cheek softly moving slowly towards her chin. He traced her jaw then moved his hand slowly down her throat using his knuckles. His hand moved back up to her chin placing between his thumb and forefinger making her look at him as his thumb traced her pouty pink lips. His thumb put pressure on the bottom lip making it pout as he leaned down and sucked on it causing her to close her eyes.

He looked up at her a broad grin pulling at his lips. He leaned back up as his hand moved down her neck again stroking between her breast lightly down to her navel. He leaned down and kissed her navel then gently tugged at it with his teeth causing her to gasp.

As he moved up her body leaving small butterfly kisses on her skin his hand traveled down to her womanhood. She jumped a little as his thumb brushed her exposed clit.

He chuckled, "A little jumpy?"

She turned her head away from him with a smile on her face, "Sorry." She looked back at him their eyes meeting.

"Don't be." He leaned into her kissing her lips.

His knee nudged her legs, parting them, having him lay between her legs as he grinded up against her making her moan into his mouth. He always loved how she moaned because when she did he always felt the blood pump through his veins faster than ever before. He felt his dick harden even more if that was even possible. If she started to moan his name that may put him over the edge.

He felt her hands go under his shirt and scrape her nails against his skin. He leaned up grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head and throwing it on the floor. He wanted more skin to skin contact.

He grabbed her hands, palm to palm, pulling them above her head as he laid over her. His necklace landing on her bare chest causing a shiver to erupt through her body because of the cold metal. Her breasts were smashed against his chest. She bit her lip as he moved between her legs and her chest moving against his causing pleasure to run through her body and moisture emerge from her core.

Dean's attention moved to her breast, licking and nipping at them.

"Dear God," she breathed out heavily making him smirk.

He let go of her hands letting her move now as his hands moved down her body towards her center. His thumb brushed against her clit causing her head to tilt back in pleasure over the arm rest exposing her neck to him. He licked up it then bit her jaw lightly as he put two fingers inside her causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"God," groaned Dean, "you're so tight." He imagined how his dick would feel inside her. How her tight wet walls would be milking his dick, squeezing and wetting it.

She bit her bottom lip looking into his eyes, "It's been awhile."

He groaned. "How long is awhile?"

"Awhile," she teased and bit his bottom lip pulling at it.

He groaned again as she teased him. "I want you so bad."

"Oh yeah?" she said in a low voice as she kissed him wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him against her.

"God…Fuck…" he breathed out. "Fuck."

His hand quickly left her and worked on his belt fast as he could as she continued to assault his mouth. He tore his jeans off and boxers off.

He grabbed her thighs roughly their eyes meeting in a lustful gaze. He pulled her down the couch closer to him. He leaned over her, his mouth landing on hers.

She could feel his hard member brushing against her wet center.

He grabbed hold of his cock stroking it with his hand. The head teasing her slit causing her to squirm and move her hips closer to him.

"Dean," she begged, "please…fuck me."

He pushed the head into her and he could feel her wet walls begging him to continue. He pushed farther in careful not to hurt her knowing it's been a while for her.

She bit her lip closing her eyes feeling the pain and pleasure all at once. He waited till he was all the way in until he pulled out then came back in.

In. Out. In. Out.

He moved at a slow teasing pace at first making sure she was ok. When she moved her hips he knew she was good to go.

He grabbed her thighs moving them as high as they would go up his waist nearly right under his arm pits.

His pace went faster…almost harder but not quite. Not wanting to hurt her.

She felt the first spark of an orgasm perform in her lower abdomen. She moaned his name and that's all he needed to go faster. His hands wrapped around her thighs as his hands grabbed her waist pulling her against him as he thrusted deeper inside her.

"Oh…oh God…Dean…shit…oh my God!"

He loved how vocal she would get driving him almost insane!

He could feel her walls tightening even more around him making him about to lose it.

"Fuck…Veronica! Tell me you're close…Oh fuck I can feel it."

Just like that Veronica came screaming his name and tilting her head back. At the sound of his name screaming from her lips he came deep inside her. His hands squeezed her waist, his nails digging into her skin. His body continued to pump into her slowly until there was nothing left and his arms were shaking from holding himself up off of her.

They looked at each other. "So is that a preview from what this week is gonna be like?"

He chuckled nodding, "It's only going to get better," he leaned towards her ear whispering in it, "Baby I'm gonna fuck you throughout your whole house." He bit it gently and she laughed turning her head then gasped in horror.

He looked up to where she looked at and laughed. Veronica's neighbor, Mrs. Harris, who was old fashion and almost time to retire from this world, was staring with her mouth wide open and the hose in her hand from watering her garden shocked at Veronica.

"Who is that?"

"Mrs. Harris. Oh my God, do you think she saw?" Veronica and Dean looked back at each other and he had a grin on his face.

"Well hope she liked the show." He kissed her and Veronica couldn't help but smile.

Dean got up and stretched making sure Mrs. Harris got full frontal shot of him. Veronica laughed as she closed her robe. Mrs. Harris quickly walked back into her house.

Veronica slapped his ass making him spin around. "Hey, the only ass slapping here will be yours." He winked and pulled her against him she moaned into his mouth at his action as he slapped and grabbed her ass.

If this was what the week will be like she could live with it.

* * *

**Authors Note: **This will just be a 7 chapter story of a week of one of Dean's dying wishes. I'm already working on chapter 2…waiting for the week to be up so I can see the top three stories you guys picked on the poll on my page. The poll will be closed on Saturday 11. So get your votes up! Please Review so I know I am not losing my fans and my touch :(


	2. Niagara Falls

Dean blinked a few times before opening his eyes and sighed happily and content. He stretched causing his back to crack and he sighed heavily in satisfaction as he put his hands underneath his head. He turned his head to see Veronica not there but he heard her feet hitting the hardwood floor in the hallway.

He looked towards the door and grinned at her as she had a mug of coffee in her hand. She was only wearing a long white buttoned up shirt with white hip huggers.

"Oh look who decided to join the land of the living," she said laughing as she put the mug on the end table by the bed.

"What time is it?"

She looked at her watch. "Almost 11."

He sighed again as she sat next to him on the edge of the bed. His hand went up to her back and began to rub it.

"Haven't slept like that in a long time," he muttered.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded while biting his bottom lip. His hand left her back and moved towards her waist pulling her on top of him. "Well you deserved it after yesterday and last night."

His hands moved into her hair tangling his hands into it and pulling her down and kissing him tenderly. He silently moaned into her mouth.

She let go of his lips and hummed in small satisfaction. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He smirked, "I'm looking at it."

She hit his chest lightly causing him to laugh. "I mean it."

"Whatever you feel like making babe." He kissed her lightly not getting enough of her lips.

She smiled. "Alright, well after my shower I'll make it. You relax drink some of your coffee I brought up."

He opened his mouth but she spoke first, "Black, I remember." She kissed his lips and got off him.

He smiled to himself as he watched her walk to her bathroom in her bedroom and shut the door. He sat up and looked around him.

_She did alright for herself._ His smile turned into a frown when he looked back at the bathroom door. _She deserves so much better than me. I should just get up and leave. I shouldn't be putting her through this. I shouldn't have came. I'm only thinking of myself._

He sighed frustrated with himself. _What am I thinking? I have less than a month and I'm spending a week with one of the most gorgeous women I know. Get a grip Winchester, you deserve this. You deserve to feel normal for once. Even if that normal is a week of great sex._

Veronica turned her radio on then took off her shirt. She let it fall to the ground behind her as she took off her panties. She saw a few light bruises on her waist from Dean and smiled slightly.

She got into the shower and closed the curtain. She let the warmth of the spray warm her skin. She combed her fingers through her hair making sure it was all wet before she would apply the shampoo.

She went to turn around when she was forced to stay put by Dean's hands on her hips. She felt her back against his toned chest and his dick already beginning to harden against her ass. She bit her bottom lip as he tilted her head to the side giving him access to her neck leaving hot wet kisses on it then nibbling on it.

"Dean…" she moaned. His hands cupped her breast as he grinded into her back.

His left hand left her breast and moved to her clit. He pinched it and she let out a small cry tilting her head down. He smiled and bit her shoulder. She hissed in pain and pleasure. His left hand moved farther down and he entered two fingers into her.

"Oh God," she moaned as she moved her left hand around to the back of his neck. She dug her nails into the back of his neck.

Dean looked up at her shower head and saw that it was a detachable one. He pulled his fingers out from her and she whimpered. He smiled a little and leaned close to her ear, "Don't worry I'll fix it babe."

He took her chin in his hand and kissed her. He sucked on her bottom lip before trailing his tongue over them. She opened her mouth inviting him in to battle with her tongue. Dean reached up to the shower head and grabbed it pulling it down. He nibbled on her bottom lip and let go, his lips close to hers and his eyes staring into her hooded ones, "Follow my lead."

She nodded slightly as she felt him move behind her and sit in the bathtub. She wondered what he was going to do seeing the shower head in his hand. She bit her lip as he smiled at her, the smile that would make her do anything for him. With his free hand he grabbed her hip moving her down on him. As she sat down on him, he entered her. They both moaned on impact.

Dean slowly moved his hip thrusting in and out of her. His chest was to her back as he kissed her upper back and neck moving within her. She closed her eyes, loving the feel of him inside her and his lips touching her skin. His right arm pulled her closer to his body as the shower head in his left hand moved towards her womanhood.

She felt the sprinkled of the water getting closer to her clit and she moaned slightly as Dean bit her ear.

Her breath hitched when Dean turned it to massage and the water began to come out hard. Spitting the water out harder onto her clit.

"Oh, God," she gasped. Her right hand held the edge of the tub.

"You like that baby?" he asked in her ear.

She closed her eyes, it was almost too much for her to handle. Her knuckles had turned from holding onto the edge of the tub too hard.

Dean pumped harder inside her feeling her walls tightening ever so fast around him. He closed his eyes in pleasure biting his bottom lip hard.

Veronica opened her eyes wide and moaned his name as she came but Dean wasn't done. He turned the shower head back to spray as he slowed down his pace. He pulled her hand from the edge of the tub and with his on the shower head.

"Play with yourself baby," he whispered in a husky tone. His tongue basically slid into her ear. "I want you to cum harder this time." He kissed down to her shoulder then bit it causing her to whimper a bit.

Veronica took the shower head from his hand. She moved it to her clit and bit her bottom lip. The pleasure was just suspenseful. Something she hadn't felt before. It was like a combo of Dean's hard cock hitting her in the right spot and the spray of the shower head playing with her clit.

She began to move her hips in a circular motion on Dean. His hands gripped her hips tightly moving her up and down with that circular motion.

"Shit…" said Dean closing his eyes once more, "Veronica…oh God…"

His hands moved to her soaken wet breast and cupped them in his large hands. She arched her back towards him.

"Oh God Dean…oh, I'm close…" She moaned moving faster with him.

Dean's forefinger and thumb played with her nipples, pinching and soothing them.

Veronica couldn't think. The pleasurable sensations were overwhelming her brain and she couldn't concentrate on anything but what was happening at that very moment.

She felt Dean's hot mouth on her back and neck. Teeth grazing at her skin then his tongue soothing the sore spots.

He was close; he could feel the orgasm burning in his groin, his balls tightening with every thrust he made inside her.

Veronica felt her orgasm growing knowing it was about to break soon, "Oh…Oh…Oh God! DEAN!" She screamed his name louder than she had ever screamed before as her orgasm burst. She shook and bit her bottom lip hard as Dean came deep inside her, his hands squeezing her breast hard and his teeth biting down on her shoulder leaving a mark of his teeth. They rode both their orgasms till there was nothing left.

Veronica dropped the shower head and leaned back. Dean's arms wrapping around her holding her tightly against him. His lips never left her neck as he sat there, the tub filling up with warm water.

"God Dean…that was…" Veronica had no comments, no words to describe what had just happened in her bathtub…she just knew she would never look at this tub the same again.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok not my favorite, but I tried :) Next chapter…Dean visits Veronica at work ;) Review please!


End file.
